


Let's Just Stay Here

by SorbetSoobin



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Can be read platonically idk, M/M, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:47:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28923822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SorbetSoobin/pseuds/SorbetSoobin
Summary: Beomkai being cute???
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Huening Kai
Kudos: 16





	Let's Just Stay Here

The band Tomorrow x Together were out on break for the first time in months. The group thought it would be a good idea to spend it at a beach house, somewhere far away from the city and their dorm. Somewhere they couldn't be bothered by anyone.  
This day of their two week holiday was particularly lovely. The sky was partly cloudy, making the sun shine lightly down, the perfect outdoors temperature. The birds cawed ever so often and the sea was peaceful, waves crashing softly.  
This led to Kai spending it outdoors as his hyungs made preparation for lunch indoors.  
He lay in the hammock, breathing in the salty scent that came from all beaches and sighed, his muscles relaxing like they haven't in a really long time.  
The silence was broken however by a loud, yet not very unwelcomed, voice.  
"Kai-ahhhhh!!"  
A weight was dropped onto his chest, his lungs constricting at the feeling, and he opened his eyes to be met by Beomgyu who was grinning down at him from his place on Kai's chest.  
Kai smiled slightly, "Hi hyung, what's up?"  
"Nothing really, Yeonjun hyung was just stressing me out about not helping properly for dinner. I'm doing the best I can but not his best it seems..."  
Kai sighed, "You know how Yeonjun hyung is if cooking doesn't go his way. That's one of his elements; it has to be perfect."  
Beomgyu nodded and laid himself down completely on top of Kai, who felt his cheeks turn a little pink.  
"What are you doing?" He asked the older, "Are you going to stay here?"  
Beomgyu nodded once more, "I just wanted to talk. I'm sorry I interrupted you. I can go-" he made to get up but Kai grabbed his wrist.  
"It's fine hyung I don't mind."  
Beomgyu grinned widely, "Okay!"  
Back down on top of Kai, the two boys lay there together. Beomgyu pushed one of his legs under Kai's, Kai smiling as he felt the difference between their heights.  
He used the other leg not under Beomgyu's and stuck it out of the hammock, pushing it off against the wall to move them.  
He laughed at Beomgyu ranting about Toto and Beomgyu laughed at him complaining about Beomgyu constantly stealing his plushies.  
"Tell me right now where Pineapple is and no one will get hurt," he said, his hand was unconsciously moving through Beomgyu's silky hair, not knowing the effects it was having on the older boy.  
"No, I'll never!" Beomgyu laughed evily.  
"Hyuuuunngggg, how could you be like this to meeee?"  
It was quiet for a couple seconds, maybe a full minute. Kai brought his head up to look fully at Beomgyu's face and smiled when he saw his eyes closed.  
"Are you really sleeping on me right now?" He asked.  
No response.  
"Hyung," he whispered quietly.  
No response.  
"Beomgyu-hyung?"  
"Hmm?"  
Kai grinned at the older, deciding it wasn't worth it to wake him up, his arm going around his hyung's back as though to protect him as he slept, his hand still making it's way through his hair.  
He kicked the hammock for a while longer, appreciating the sight of sleeping Beomgyu before joining him in his state of slumber with a small, whipped smile on his face.

Soobin walked outside to call the younger ones inside to have lunch when he saw them both asleep, Beomgyu curled up on Kai's chest, Kai's arm still around him.  
He could barely contain his coos as he gently pulled open the patio door.  
"Yeonjun-hyuungg. Yeonjun-hyuuuunngg," he whispered to the eldest.  
Yeonjun approached from the other room with Taehyun behind him, wanting to see what the whispering was about.  
Taehyun grinned as Yeonjun smirked, immediately pulling his phone out and opening his camera, taking many photos of Kai and Beomgyu.  
"I don't think any of us will let them live this down," Taehyun smiled at his hyungs.  
"I think they'll pretend to hate it but actually not mind, to be honest." Soobin looked on.  
All three jumped as Kai suddenly raised his head, glaring at the others. He put his finger over his lips and pointed to Beomgyu.  
"Wake him and you're all dead." He mouthed.  
The others eyes widened and they nodded, quietly leaving the porch.  
"That's disrespectful but I'll let it slide because he's clearly whipped." Yeonjun laughed.


End file.
